Alguien detrás de todo
by yatinga
Summary: Cada vez que Tony quiere algo,lo tiene,sin importar qué. Va a conocer a la persona encargada de hacer sus sueños realidad. Pero ella no se lo pondrá fácil. Sin embargo,alguien se va a colar en su historia feliz y la va a transformar en un auténtico caos de dimensiones argardianas. ¿Por qué Loki no podía quedarse quieto por una vez en su vida? TonyxOC / LokixOC PAREJA SIN DEFINIR.


**Alguien detrás de todo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Generalmente todo lo que pedía Tony Stark era cumplido sin dilación. Faltaba más, claro, siendo que era el gran magnate del dinero, play boy, sex symbol y filántropo más conocido del mundo. Si el multimillonario tenía un antojo de donuts a las tres de la mañana, a las tres y un minuto timbraba el teléfono de Pepper Potts, presta a recibir su recado. El mundo social de Tony se reducía a eso. ¿Simple, no?

Sin embargo, había algo que Tony no sabía. Cuando él decía: 'Quiero una rosquilla con jarabe de arce y virutas de caramelo de colores', un mecanismo se ponía en marcha. Potts se encargaba de ello, ya fueran las cinco de la tarde o, como bien se ha dicho, las tres de la mañana. Tony Stark tendría su donut a las tres y cuarto de la madrugada, ni un minuto más, ni uno menos. Desconocía completamente que después de llamar a Pepper, otro teléfono sonaba a las tres y dos y que la malhumorada secretaria de su secretaria debía recorrerse media New York de ida y de vuelta para ir a la Torre Stark, darle el paquete de donuts a Pepper y que el genial Ironman tuviera su bollo calentito y grasoso, como le gustaba.

Pues esa, esa chica, es la que actualmente se está cagando en toda la Torre Stark, en su padre, en el hijo y en el abuelo de Tony.

Su teléfono timbró y ella lanzó una mano, automatizada por la costumbre, y se lo llevó a la oreja mientras se levantaba de un salto.

-Harryson.-saltó por el cuarto buscando unos pantalones y las blusa; el hombre que descansaba al otro lado del colchón rumió una queja y abrió un ojo con molestia.

-_Tony quiere tortitas._

_-_¿De Grany's Grandma?-preguntó ella, lanzándole una miradita fulminante a su acompañante por el sonido.

La voz del otro lado soltó una risita.- _¿Existe para Tony otra marca de tortitas?_

-Si existe el señor Stark aún no la ha encontrado.-Se puso las botas y agarró el bolso, las llaves del coche y las del apartamento mientras cambiaba el móvil de mano, siendo observada por un molesto y desnudo Sam Frederiksen.-Voy volando.

-¿Qué quiere Stark ahora?-bufó Sam al verla colgar.- ¿Ya no se acuerda de cómo atarse los zapatos y tienes que ir tú a solucionarlo?

-Tortitas, Sammy, quiere tortitas.-Ella abrió la puerta.- Además, para los zapatos ya tiene a la señorita Potts.

Se metió en su coche, a las cinco y media de la mañana, cansada, con resaca y pocas horas de sueño, en dirección al local de Grany's Grandma. Era el único sitio de toda New York en que las tortitas, o ibas a buscarlas, o te las imaginabas. El problema era que, al no poseer un servicio de venta a domicilio, encontrarse en el culo del mundo y que ella, pobre, tuviera un jefe multimillonario que pagaba a las personas para que hicieran su trabajo, se tenía que levantar cada vez que Anthony Edward Stark quisiera algo, para llevárselo muy diligentemente a su ricachón y glorioso trasero.

-Buenos días, Alfred.

-Buenos días, Jess.-el chico se subió la gorra con un dedo, sonriéndole.- ¿Qué quiere esta madrugada Ironman?

-Tortitas. Ya sabes, si no, estaría en Dunkin' Donuts o en alguna otra franquicia de grasas asesinas. Las de siempre.

-Con caramelo, chocolate y nata-apuntó.- ¿Cantidad?

-Ponme tres tandas, anda.-se pasó una mano por el pelo, intentando arreglarse un poco.

-¿Tantas? Se va a poner como un tonel.

-Una es para mí, Alfie. Aún no he desayunado.-su estómago le regaló un retortijón para recordárselo y ella torció el gesto, rebuscando en su bolso la cartera.

-Dos siguen siendo muchas.-comentó de nuevo el chico, anotando los tres pedidos en una pantalla.- ¿No debería rebajar un poco? Digo, a lo mejor el traje se le va a venir pequeño en poco.

-Ya se encargará la señorita Potts de hacerle una rutina de ejercicio.-Jessica aceptó las tres bolsas y pagó al muchacho.-Nos vemos.

-¡Ya me contarás que tal te va con Sam otro día, eh!

-¡Ni lo dudes!

Manejó hasta la Torre, habiendo devorado su ración deprisa y corriendo en un semáforo, y Pepper le abrió la puerta del penúltimo piso, donde estaba el despacho oficial de Stark, con cara angustiada.

-¡Jessica, tenemos un problema! ¡Tony quiere…!

-Traje dos raciones, señorita Potts, descuide.-le entregó las dos bolsas grasientas y Pepper Potts recuperó el color de piel.

-Cielo, no sé que haría sin ti.-le agradeció.-Pasa, pasa.

-Contratar a otro ayudante.-contestó ella, declinando el ofrecimiento con la cabeza.-Lo siento, Sam me está esperando en casa, y está bastante enfadado.

-Jessica, lo siento, sabes que no quiero molestarte con todo esto de Tony, pero desde el ataque a la ciudad está cada vez más ansioso. Y, bueno, sigue teniendo pesadillas con eso de que le arrojan desde el balcón.

-Pues no creo que dándole azúcar la cosa se calme, señorita Potts, pero usted verá lo que hace.- se encogió de hombros.-Creo que incluso la IA se lo ha dicho.

-_Lo he hecho, señorita Harryson, pero la señorita Potts se rehúsa a escucharme. Podría probar a intentarlo usted._-acotó JARVIS con un tono cansino para lo que correspondía una IA. Jessica se encontró mirando al techo, aunque era obvio que no iba a encontrar al mayordomo digital ahí.

-Cállate, JARVIS.-gruñó Potts.-No me obligues a decirle a Tony que te convierta en una tostadora.

-_Me gustaría verla intentándolo, señorita Potts_.

-¡Silencio, lavadora estúpida! ¿Por qué no mejor traduces el teatro de Shakespeare a código binario?-bufó, dando un pisotón contra el suelo. Si JARVIS fuera humano, seguramente estaría sonriendo malignamente.

-_Ahora mismo. Iniciando secuencia de traducción. Código binario. Teatro de Shakespeare. Obra: Hamlet. Hora de finalización estimada: ciento ochenta y siete minutos, cuarenta y tres segundos y medio._

Cuando la voz electrónica de JARVIS se apagó por completo, Pepper volvió a respirar con cansancio y sacudió la cabeza.

-Odio y amo a ese cacharro por igual.

-Seguro.-a Jess, por su parte, le daba un poco igual eso de que JARVIS andorreara, o lo que fuera que hiciera una IA, por su casa. Mejor que mejor, de hecho.

-¡PEPPER! ¡¿Y MIS TORTITAS?!-la voz de Anthony Stark se abrió paso con agonía entre las puertas. El genio estaba sentado en el sofá, con los ojos enrojecidos por el cansancio e irritación. Sostenía sobre su cabeza, ilógicamente, un cojín con borlas.- ¡PEPPER!

-¡Ya voy!- espetó la mujer, frunciendo el ceño y girándose hacia el millonario.- ¡Por Dios, Tony! ¡Eres peor que un niño de cinco años! ¿No ves que estoy hablando? ¡Espérate dos minutos!

-¡No tengo porqué hacerlo, Potts!-se escuchó la voz furiosa del castaño.- ¡SOY RICO, MALDITA SEA!

-¡ANTHONY EDWARD STARK!

Jessica se despidió con la mano de la rubia, que asintió con la cabeza casi sin mirarla y le cerró la puerta en la cara. Bajó en el lujoso ascensor con las manos en los bolsillos y chupeteando con descuido un chupa-chups que se había encontrado en su bolso. Salió de la Torre y le dio un vistazo a la planta noventa y dos, de donde acababa de bajar.

-Maldito ricachón estúpido.-murmuró metiéndose al coche.-Menos mal que me paga bien.

.

.

.

-¿Con quién rayos hablabas?

-Con la persona que se encarga de cumplir todos tus caprichos, Tony.- Pepper Potts se sentó en el sofá y le tendió las bolsas de grasa al millonario. Tony las agarró con las dos manos y, sopesándolas, arrojó la que sostenía su mano derecha contra el ventanal de la oficina. La grasa saturada espurreó por todo el cristal y la bolsa emitió un chapoteo viscoso y húmedo cuando, presa de la gravedad, se estrelló contra la moqueta peluda y mullida del suelo.

Pepper frunció el ceño, pero él la miró con su cara de '¿Qué? El dinero es mío y lo lanzo a donde me da la gana.' Pepper arrugó más las cejas, si se podía.

-Es imposible que puedas hablar contigo misma, preciosa.-dijo con la boca llena, metiéndose otra tortita enrollada que chorreaba nata y sirope. Pep puso cara de desagrado y le acercó una servilleta, pero Tony se limpió con un dedo, que también se llevó a la boca. –A no ser que seas esquizofrénica. ¿Eres esquizofrénica? Nunca me lo habías dicho.

-No soy esquizofrénica, Tony. Es…

-Menos mal, porque esas cosas son las que se dicen antes del sexo. Ya sabes, como: 'Tengo SIDA.' o 'En mi historial familiar hay una alta probabilidad de embarazo de gemelos aun si usamos protección.' o 'Oigo voces en mi cabeza que me instan a quemar cosas'….

-Tony, cállate.-el castaño puso su cara de curiosidad que sólo él podía hacer, con los ojos abiertos y atentos mientras se lamía los dedos golosamente, como si fuera un niño pequeño al que le ofrecen contarle un cuento que nunca ha oído. Pepper se abofeteó internamente porque esa era una de las facetas del millonario que más le gustaban.

-¿Y bien?- Tony alzó su cejas con escepticismo, acentuando sus, ya de por sí abiertos, ojazos castaños.

-Cada vez que tú pides algo, tiendes a exigir lo mejor de cada lugar del mundo y…

-Pep, puedo permitírmelo.

-No es por el dinero, Tony.-le regañó. Anthony volvió a alzar sus expresivas cejas. Dios, el día en que se diera cuenta de lo mucho que decía con ellas, Tony se las depilaría. Pepper se rio con la imagen de un Tony sin cejas en su cabeza.-Es… Generalmente, esos sitios no cuentas con un servicio a domicilio, ya sabes.

-Puedo permitirme pagar a alguien para que me las traiga.-dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Se metió otra torita en la boca.

-Ya lo haces.-Tony la miró de nuevo, con media tortita colgándole de los dientes y… otra vez sus cejas arqueadas.-Sí, Tony, lo haces.

-¿Lo hago?-balbuceó. Cortó la masa con los dientes y la sostuvo lejos de su boca, escéptico.- ¿Desde cuándo lo hago?

-Antes de que empezara toda esta batallita de los alien, esta chica ya te traía el café todas las mañanas.

Tony entrecerró los ojos.- Por eso no lograba encontrar una Nespresso que me hiciera el café tan bueno… ¿De dónde ha salido?

-Creo que es de New Jersey.

-No, Pep, hablo del café.-la cortó.- ¿Qué demonios hace para que ese mejunje que parece agua sucia sepa tan… navideño?

-¿Navideño?-Pepper Potts se dio cuenta de que, oh sí, el día había llegado: Tony Stark por fin estaba loco.- ¿Cómo que 'navideño'?

-Pues eso, navideño. –Tony alargó sus manos en un gesto que abarcara toda la habitación y, con la tortita en la mano, le dio otro mordisco y se llenó la barbita de chocolate.-Como si todo estuviera a mi alcance y Santa fuera a asaltar mi hogar ilegalmente como cada año, solo que todas las mañanas. Ese café, Potts, es genial. Es… ¡Es que no es un café, Pep! ¡Es _el café definitivo_!

-Ya. Déjame decirte, cielo, que es oficial.- Pepper se levantó del sofá, le lanzó una mirada de desagrado a la bolsa espachurrada en la base del ventanal y cogió su bolso.- Voy a montar una rueda de prensa para anunciarlo públicamente a todos los medios del país, no te muevas.

-¿Oficial? ¡Espera!-Tony se tropezó con sus pies y cayó de nuevo sobre los cojines.- ¿Qué es oficial? ¡Pep! ¡HEY!

Pepper Potts lanzo una risita al aire, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.-Que estás como un cencerro, Tony, sólo eso.

.

.

.

-Tortitas con sirope de chocolate y nata.- repitió Sam con incredulidad, masticando sus huevos revueltos. Jessica asintió.

-Y sirope de caramelo también.- le dijo, balanceando el tenedor de un lado a otro.- Si no llevan sirope de caramelo ni las mira.

Sam parpadeó, frotándose un ojo. Jessica había llegado a apartamento como hace media hora y se había puesto a hacer huevos revueltos, despertándole con el delicioso olor y obligándole a arrastras su adormecido cuerpo hasta la cocina. Ella aún no se había quitado los zapatos, aunque claro, si debía regresar a lamerle el culo al hombre de hojalata, para qué.

-Ese tío cada vez me cabrea más.-gruñó, sorbiendo del delicioso café que Jess le hacía cada mañana.- Mierda, me encanta tu café.

-Esa frase es poco coherente, cielo.-ella le dio un beso, vertiendo el resto de la cafetera en un termo que más tarde usaría para rellenar la taza de su jefe en la oficina una y otra vez.

-Es que se me ha ido el santo al cielo.-se disculpó, acabándose la bebida.- ¿De verdad que sólo es canela?

-Y azúcar moreno, pero sí, principalmente canela.- Jessica se guardó el termo en el bolso y, como cada mañana, volvió sentarse en la mesa a esperar a que Sam se acabara el desayuno para dejar el apartamento los dos.

-¿A ese capullo le pones lo mismo que a mí?-le preguntó, viéndola echarle al termo una gotitas semi-trasparentes antes de guardarlo. A pesar de que lo hacía de rutina, Sam nuca se había fijado en ese detalle.

-Que va. Como además es exigente, le pongo un poco de extracto de vainilla.-ella le hizo una caricia en la cara y Sam le besó la palma de la mano.- Es un cretino.

-Ni lo dudo, amor.-afirmó él, sonriendo.

Apenas diez minutos más tarde, Jessica estaba en el piso noventa y uno de la Torre Star, tres por encima de los cuatro pisos que abarcaba el gran cartel (zona vedada para cualquier persona que no fuera Tony Stark o Pepper y lugar donde se encontraba el taller, que abarcaba cuatro plantas, del genio multimillonario) y dos por debajo de lo que era la zona sagrada de su jefe, sin contar el helipuerto, la plataforma, el ático y la azotea.

Acomodó su bolso y le dio un vistazo por encima a los informes que Pepper Potts le había dejado en el escritorio mientras se encendía el ordenador.

-Hola de nuevo, cielo.-Pepper asomó su rubia cabeza por el ascensor semi-acristalado, situado justo en el extremo contrario del otro ascensor del piso, que recorría los noventa y un pisos arriba y abajo a excepción del taller(lugar que se saltaba por completo). El elevador de vidrio sólo lo usaban los Vengadores cuando se presentaban, la señorita Potts, o ella misma, puesto que subía el resto de las plantas hacia arriba, pero no hacia abajo; era la única manera de acceder a los pisos superiores si uno no contaba con la capacidad de volar.- ¿A qué no sabes de lo que me he enterado?

-Sorpréndame, señorita Potts.- le pidió, sacando el termo de café y llenando una taza con la cara de Ironman, de la que Stark bebía cada mañana un mínimo de cinco veces. Su jefe a veces podía ser bastante ególatra.

-He descubierto que a Tony le encanta tu café.-chismorreó la mujer, sentándose sobre la mesa.

-No lo dudo, se bebe el termo entero en media mañana.

Tony frunció sus cejas, quitándose el jabón de la cara mientras miraba fijamente la pantalla de grafeno que se extendía en la mampara de su ducha.

-¿JARVIS, quién rayos es esa chica?-inquirió.- ¿Qué diantres hace en mi Torre?

-_Trabaja para usted desde hace cinco años, señor.-_obvió la máquina.-_Yo creía que usted lo sabía todo._

-Muy gracioso, cúmulo de hojalata. Sólo por eso te vas a quedar con los viejos circuitos hasta el mes que viene.

-_Jessica Harryson. Veintitrés años. Según opiniones nada fiables, su café es el mejor del mundo._ _¿Requiere alguna información más?_

-Déjalo, JARV, ya veo que eres un inútil.-le gruñó a la IA al ver que no continuaba informándole con datos relevantes. Sacó una toalla y pronto estuvo en su salón, con el último par de tortitas en la mano y bajando por su acristalado ascensor personal.

-_Soy tal como me ha hecho usted, señor._-Dijo JARVIS al abrirse las puertas.

-Cállate, tetera cortocircuitada.-le gruñó. Pronto se dio cuenta de que ambas mujeres le estaban mirando.- ¡Hola! ¿Es este mi café? ¡Genial!- alargó la mano para agarrar entre sus dedos el asa de la taza, pero a cambio recibió una palmada de la secretaria de su secretaria.

-No lo creo, señor Stark.- le replicó ella.- Ese no es su café.

-¿Qué?- Tony frunció el ceño.- Claro que es mi café, está en mi taza.

-No del todo.-protestó ella. Pepper soltó una risa, apartando de otro manotazo a Tony cuando intentó de nuevo ir a por la taza.

-No aún, Tony.-le riñó.- Ella lleva preparándote café desde hace…

-Cinco años.-la cortó Stark.- Lo sé.

-Pues estese quieto hasta que llegue la parte final de su café, entonces.- un hombre apareció en el ascensor de uso común con una bandeja en las manos, mirando a todos lados con nerviosismo.- Aquí, Thomas. Mi escritorio no ha cambiado de sitio por la noche.

El hombre respingó y se congeló un segundo cuando vio a Tony y Pepper al lado de Jessica, quien toqueteó la encimera con un dedo con impaciencia. Thomas se dirigió renqueando histéricamente hacia el trío, con los elementos que se encontraban sobre la bandeja traqueteando en choques metálicos.- Lamento haber tardado, señorita Harryson.-balbuceó, pasándose una mano por el pelo cuando dejó el platel sobre la mesa.-De verdad que encontré un atasco para venir aquí, y en la pastelería había mucha cola y...-se excusó hacia Tony, quien sólo le miró como si, efectivamente, fuera la primera vez en verle.-Lo lamento muchísimo, señor Stark.

Tony soltó una risita y Pepper rodó los ojos.- ¿Y se puede saber que hacías a estas horas en una pastelería?

-Su café se completa con una crema que sólo se cocina en esa específica pastelería, señor Stark. Cada mañana, Thomas va a recoger un pedido de medio litro para que usted se lo pueda tomar. Y no tiene grasas saturadas, al contrario que esas tortitas o bollería industrial que usted se empeña en pedirme cada mañana.-le explicó Jessica, mezclando con una cucharilla la crema y el café y tendiéndosela al castaño, quien le acababa de dar el bocado final a las tortitas antes de coger la vasija.

-¿Me estás regañando?-Tony olisqueó la taza con placer, sintiendo la superficie cerámica caliente bajo sus dedos.-Pepper, ¿esta chica me está regañando?

-Con toda la razón del mundo, Tony.-bufó la rubia, dándole una palmadita a Jess en la espalda. Thomas, por su lado, decidió desaparecer a todo correr por el ascensor de nuevo, antes de que repararan en su presencia.

-Pues no me figuro porqué rayos está―¡OH, DIOS!-Tony soltó un grito en cuanto el líquido oscuro tocó su boca, mirando de regreso a Jessica y a Pepper con los ojos muy abiertos y las cejas en extremo arqueadas.- ¡Pero si es que te lo he dicho, Pep!

-¿Perdón?-preguntó Pepper, ladeando la cabeza. Pero Tony había pasado de largo su figura para estampar las manos contra el escritorio de Jess, quien le miraba atenta y aburridamente.

-¡Es ella!-dijo, señalándola. Jessica levantó una ceja- ¡Tú! ¡Tú eres mi hada del café!

-Llevo siendo… eso cinco años, señor Stark.-acertó ella, colocando los papeles en orden sobre la mesa y mirando al empresario de reojo.

-Dime, ¿qué lleva?-le exigió.- Está buenísimo. ¿Dónde lo compras? Pep, ¿tú sabes dónde puedo comprar esto? ¡Quiero cinco…! ¡NO! ¡DIEZ!... ¡Diez toneles de esto mañana por la mañana en mi piso!

Pepper sonrió.-No puedes comprar diez toneles de esto, Tony. No creo que puedas comprar uno sólo.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó, dándose la vuelta de nuevo y mirando a su secretaria ofendido. Parecía un niño al que acabaran de negarle un dulce y no comprendiera la razón.

-Porque apenas me da para traerle un termo cada mañana, señor Stark.- contestó Jessica, encogiéndose de hombros. Tony la observó con curiosidad.- El café es caro hoy en día.

-Existe el café instantáneo, cielo.-la contradijo.-Mucha gente se toma su café de eso.

-No usted.-le replicó, luciendo como una empresaria.- Los granos de su bebida los muelo yo personalmente, yo compro la marca de azúcar y de canela que sé que le gusta, yo sé cuantas gotitas de extracto de vainilla lleva y cuanta crema debe llevar cada taza. Ya que me paga, por lo menos que mi trabajo valga el empeño que pongo, aunque sea, en el café que usted toma.

Tony parpadeó, llevándose la taza a los labios y bebiendo un sorbo. Sí, llevaba vainilla, y era la primera vez en cinco años que lo notaba. El líquido descendió hasta su estómago, donde se hizo una deliciosa mezcla con las tortitas.-Dios, me encanta esta chica. Pep, súbele el sueldo.-se dio la vuelta de regreso a su ascensor.- Y… No, en serio, súbele el sueldo... El doble o así… ¡Y asciéndela!-añadió cuando se cerraban las puertas de cristal.

-Cielo, parece que le has gustado.-le dijo Potts, poniéndose de pie.

-Ya, tengo esa suerte.-Jessica se encogió de hombros.- A ver cuánto le dura el gusto.

**Oh, yes, baby.**

**Sí, señores, estoy escribiendo un fic de MARVEL… Awesome, ¿no?**

**Añado que los personajes que os suenen son propiedad de esa maravillosa empresa y, los que no, pues son míos.**

**Os cuento, hermosas criaturas, de qué va la cosa:**

**La OC protagonista, Jessica, como habéis podido comprobar con vuestras privilegiadas mentes, va a tener mucho chance en la vida de Tony.**

**PERO NO SÓLO ESO.**

**Haré aparecer a nuestro amo y señor Loki, más que nada para tocarle las narices a Ironman.**

**Aún no hay una pareja establecida, pero, como en todas mis historias, uno de los dos geniales personajes se quedará con la OC. Y el otro llorará amargamente en un rincón. **_**C'est la vie.**_

**Meteré a los Vengadores porque, vamos, ¿alguien ha leído algún fic gracioso de los Avengers donde no aparezca Clint? Clint es la leche.**

**Por cierto, así de corrido, me he pasado por el forro de mis caprichos la primera película de Thor, ya sabéis, cuando es exiliado a la Tierra y todo eso. Sin embargo, eso de que Loki descubre que es un jotün y toda la pesca lo mantengo. Y a Jane Foster, aunque con todo el dolor de mi alma.**

_**Ciao~**_


End file.
